ReEnforcements
by WaltD
Summary: Nick and Wade have to deal with *those* guys. Follows "Complaint".


_Forever Knight – the Continuing Story._

_ The characters in _Forever Knight_ were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction, in which Nick and Natalie survive "_Last Knight_", the series finale. Also, Vachon survived Divia in "_Ashes to Ashes_". _

_ This story may be archived wherever by whomever._

_ Wade Everett is a good-looking, capable, smart-ass, and gay homicide detective who's sometimes full of himself. He's temporarily assigned to the 96th and Nick while Nick's partner, Tracy (who also survived _LK_) recuperates. He's found out what Nick is. _

**  
Re-Enforcements **(This story follows "Complaint") Walt Doherty

A Visit from the . . . Fuzz, Yeah, That's It, The Fuzz

_When constabulary duties to be done, to be done  
A policeman's lot is not a happy one  
-- Gilbert & Sullivan, The Pirates of Penzance_

A few days later, Nick and Wade were talking about a case while standing next to Nick's Cadillac at the end of a long alley. There was a small bang at the far end of the alley and two very large, very dark, very strong looking individuals in dark trench coats and broad dark hats that hid their faces appeared.

"Déjà vu all over again," mumbled Wade.

"Oh, no, not again," Nick moaned.

Wade looked carefully down the alley at the two approaching enforcers. He could see just enough to make out some facial features on the two supernatural goons; he suddenly almost laughed out loud. Wade leaned over to Nick and whispered, "Don't worry, Nick. I've got it."

Wade stood tall, put his hands in his jacket pockets, then slouched a little, and sauntered down the alley towards the enforcers.

He stopped about ten feet from them, looked the shorter one straight in the eye and said, "Bob McPherson, what the hell are you doing being an enforcer? Or, for all that, what the hell are you doing being a _vampire_? Where's Doug? He bring you across? No, wait, you split up with him, what, two years ago, now? So, what happened, kiddo?"

Wade stood there not just waiting for an answer, but expecting one, and not getting it.

Nick stood there waiting for a good moment to take a break so he could bend down and pick up his teeth which had figuratively dropped to the ground due to his open mouthed amazement. People just didn't talk to enforcers in a conversational tone. Actually people just didn't talk to enforcers period; they answered them and only if questioned.

Wade shrugged, -- an interesting concept; one usually doesn't shrug in front of an enforcer -- "Ah, wait a minute, I remember, I got a letter from a mutual acquaintance that Doug had been killed, but no details. I'll bet he was brought over, and then he came back for you, didn't he? How sweet. You always were a bottom, Bob. It must be interesting having your lover as your master. Be awkward the other way round. Man, this is one for the SMBD community."

"Nick," Wade said turning and nodding his head back towards Nick but not taking his eyes off Bob, "this is Bob McPherson. We were roommates for a short time a few years ago. Bob, I'm sure you know my partner here who is a _'police homicide detective _' and one of _your_ kind, Nick Knight?

"And, you, sir, how do you do? You wouldn't be Doug, would you?" Wade again spoke back at Nick, "I never met Doug; he was after my time." He looked directly back at 'Bob', and waited while a few seconds of silence passed. "You can talk, Bob; I don't – like some people in this alley – bite." Wade smiled and gestured towards Bob's companion with a questioning look to Bob.

The taller enforcer spoke slowly and clearly, "Very perceptive, Mister Everett. Yes, I am 'Doug' and we are –"

"Thank you, Doug," Wade said interrupting. "Any friend of Bob's is a friend of mine," Wade said that with more than a little trace of irony in his voice. "You'll pardon me, I trust, if we don't shake hands. I know why you're here, fellas, so you needn't go any further."

Wade tuned to Bob for a moment and said, "Bob, you should come over sometime and we can talk over old times and, uh, well, new experiences each of us has had. O.K.? O.K."

Back to the both of them, "Guys, I think you've been suckered by the powers-that-be. If they didn't tell you what happened last week over in that downtown warehouse between me and M. LaCroix, you'd better go back and insist that they tell you."

Doug looked at Bob; Bob looked at his feet.

Suddenly, Wade's voice changed from the friendly, pleasant, we're-just-all-old-friends-here-talking-over-old-times tone to a hard steel: "I Know They Sent You, Bob, Because You Knew Me, And They Want You To Check To See If I'm Real Or Not.

"I think they told you what happened; they wouldn't send you in totally unprepared. Did you talk to the two enforcers they sent last week? Did they mention that they wet their pants on the way out? Neat trick for a vampire, eh?"

"Tell your superiors that I will not bother them if they do not bother me. If anyone needs to speak with me, they can make an appointment and we'll meet for a late dinner at the Azure – Oh, for Pete's sake, it's a restaurant, look it up – "

And then back to a conversational tone, "And if they _do_ bother me or my friends," and suddenly hard steel again, "I'll Effin' Nuke Their Headquarters, Trust Me, I Know Where It Is."

Wade brought his left hand out of his coat pocket, snapped his fingers, and flame leapt up from his fingers.

"Fire," he said.

"Hot," he said.

"Burn," he said.

He spoke as coldly through gritted teeth as the flame burning in his hand looked hot.

"GO!" he shouted!

Wade gave them a glare that would have done LaCroix proud; and after a short pause:

"GET _OUTA_ HERE," and he took a step toward them.

.  
Doug held up his hand, palm forward, to indicate 'stop', nodded, and the two of them disappeared in a flash.

Wade turned to Nick and said, quietly, "Oh, . . . I think _**I**_can wet _my_ pants now," and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He gave Nick a forced and fake grin, and he fell leaning against one of the alley's walls for support.

**"You know," said Nick slowly, "I used to worry that being what I am would endanger my partners. I'm beginning to think that maybe **_**I'm**_** the one in danger now from being **_**your**_** partner."**

"Oh, Nick," Wade replied slyly, "you've come a long way, but that's not fair. You've come out of everyone of these scrapes perfectly intact."

"Yeah, sure, and now tell me, how did you know what was going on?"

"I alluded to it to Bob. When was the last time you ever ran into an enforcer you had known before, either as a mortal or a vampire?"

"Well, . . . "

"Right. You can count the number of times on less than the finger of one hand. The minute I saw it was Bob – and I didn't know he was a vampire – Hell, I didn't know _you_ were a vampire – I knew it was a set up. They sent Bob because he _had_ known me before and should be able to tell them if I was bluffing, or at least, they thought he'd be able to. It was just a test. And, my friend, you know it, too, if you stop to think about. When was the last time an enforcer stopped and let you 'chat' with them? I mean, get real.

"Hey, I know what! When the provincial _Uber-Vampir_ wants to meet, you come along! You can share the 'premium vintage' and I'll share your desserts!"

.  
Dinner at !0 – News at 11 – Dead at 12?

_Sing for your luncheon  
and you'll get dinner,  
dine with_ _**wine**__ of choice . . . .  
-- Sing for your Supper, Rogers & Hart, the Mamas & Papas_

Wade found an elegant envelope on his desk, no postage or other markings.

"Hmmmm. Nice stationery. From Isidris. Isidris? That's a name? let see . . . .

(Ulp!), Wade swallowed hard, and loud enough that Nick looked up, "Bad news?" he asked.

"Oh you might say that. I've been 'cordially invited to dine' at the Azure tomorrow night at 10 pm. I can have anything I want from the dessert menu and I can bring a friend, if I wish, for the sampling of 'special' vintages'."

"Oh. Did I mention that I have Doctor's appointment tomorrow night?" Nick said quickly.

"Oh, you're not getting out of it _that_ easily. Remember, I _know_ your doctor. This is what I think it is, isn't it?"

"Looks like," Nick smiled weakly.

"So, now what do I do?"

"Well, you could put your affairs in order, check over your will, make a few arrangements for disposition of your worldly –"

"Yeah, thanks."

"—goods. Seriously, Wade, there shouldn't be any problem. You know as well as I do that if they really wanted to take you out, they wouldn't invite you to dinner."

"No, I suppose not," Wade said. "Still, it's disconcerting, Never thought they'd actually want to talk with me. Hmmm, 'bring a friend'; should I ask Lucien, do you think?"

Nick choked! and brightened up, "Uh, Yeah, sure."

"Aw, c'mon Knight; you know I wouldn't ask anybody else but you. Do you know this Isidris?"

"No, but I think you can safely assume that he's an ancient, an elder, and the head of that 'special' group," Nick said with a slightly bigger and somewhat more assuring grin.

"Well, I hope they have some good chocolate," Wade said.

.  
Who's for Dessert – Uh, Let Me Rephrase That

_If love were human it would know me  
In a lost space come and show me  
Hold me and control me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
Like chocolate  
-- Chocolate, Kylie Minogue_

"Hello, Pierre, Mr. Everett and I are meeting someone for dinner—"

"Mais oui, M. Knight," he said in a thick French accent, "Ms. Isidris is waiting for you in the private booth in the back."

"Thank you, Pierre," said Nick.

"Hmm," mumbled Nick, "Do you think his name's really 'Pierre'?"

"No, it is isn't. It's Wayne, and he's chair of next year's Gay Pride Week. Now, 'Miz' Isidris? This should be interesting."

They walked to the back of the restaurant.

"Mr. Everett, Mr. Knight," Ms. Isidris said. "How nice to meet you. I'm . . . well, just 'Isidirs' will suit me nicely. Please have a seat and you can close your mouth now, Mr. Everett," she continued with a wink and a smile.

"My apologies, Ms Isidris—"

"You didn't expect a sweet, little old lady who reminds you of your grandmother? No, I guess not." She laughed.

"Please not to worry about a thing; I expect this meeting will be the most anti-climactic one of your year. I've heard so many things about you both, that I felt I just had to meet you, and when you proposed dinner at the Azure, Mr. Everett, why I knew I simply had to accommodate you."

Me and my big mouth, thought Wade, He said, however, "That's quite alright Ms. Isidris—"

"Oh, Mr Everett, just 'Isidris'."

"Of course, may I call you 'm'am', and please call me 'Wade," Wade couldn't get over the twinkle in her eye. Plus she looked for all the world like Dr. Ruth!

Nick and Wade had both sat down, when Isidris said, "That'll be fine, Wade. I've taken the liberty of ordering a chocolate lava rum cake and coffee for you, Wade, and a special 'vintage' for Mr. Knight—"

"Nick, please."

"—for Nick. Thank you, Nick. And so that we can enjoy it, I'll get our business out of the way immediately."

"First, know this: the enforcers enforce only the secret of our existence; we are not a police force. For example, Wade, if you have a disagreement with M. LaCroix," a quick grin spread across her lips, "that is completely between the two of you – as long as it doesn't get in the papers." She winked.

"Second, I wanted to assure myself that you weren't a 'hunter', Wade, and I feel from meeting you, that you aren't."

"How—"

"Please, some things are just obvious, especially when you're as experienced in these things as I am," she said.

"Third, I have some assurances that you can keep our secret, and there are precedents in the Toronto area as well as other places, namely, Nick, your relationship with Dr. Lambert." Isidris put her hand up gesturing to Nick, "No, no, that's not a problem. Dr. Lambert has shown her discretion many times over as well as being an asset to our community," said Isidris. She continued with, almost as an aside, "A human doctor, it turns out, is quite useful, and being a coroner, well, icing on the cake. You have no worry there, no matter _**who**_ may tell you _**otherwise**_," she looked at Nick intently as she spoke, "if you get what I am saying, at least as far as enforcers are concerned."

"Yes, m'am," Nick said. Nick knew when discretion was called for.

"You do know you need to be discreet, Wade? Yes, I thought so.

"Next, for informational purposes only, do you know what you did to M. LaCroix?"

"Oh, uh, actually m'am, I don't. That is I know what we did and that it worked, but what the mechanisms are, no."

"Do you know, or can you tell me, who would know?" She waited expectantly.

"M'am, I know who helped me and I assume that some of them would know, but I can't tell you who they are. They have secrets among humans and their own people just as you have."

"I know, Wade, I know. Thank you, I appreciate your candor, discretion, and honorable intentions. Should you speak to one of them sometime, however, please let them know that I would be _very_ pleased to talk about it at his or her convenience."

"Yes, m'am."

"And, number five, your being, or not being, a vampire?"

"M'am, I can only tell you that I feel it was partly my own irresponsibility in allowing someone to bring me across. Nick can tell you that I had been transformed. Nick?"

"Yes, m'am, he vamped out, as we say; I clearly saw his eyes and his fangs, more important, I 'felt' him, not only as a vampire, but as a fledgling of M. LaCroix. It was real."

"Do you have any idea of how you transformed back, Wade?"

"No, m'am. Not really. Natalie, uh, Dr. Lambert, is taking some blood samples and studying it. I can only suggest what I told her and Nick: extreme anger, and that the vampire change had not been completed when I started taking counter-measures," Wade concluded.

"I understand, Wade. Nick, we may have some people who will want to talk with Dr. Lambert about these processes – not enforcers -- qualified scientists. They will contact her later on their own; tell her not to worry about them. This is professional; we have our scientific interests, too, you know.

"Now, that's all the official business I have; in other words, you aren't going to need to worry about enforcers dropping in on you unannounced for no good reason, anymore," and she gave them a gazillion dollar smile.

"So, that's that! Now, one or two minor things: Wade, I trust that you do not really know where our 'headquarters' are?"

"No, m'am," he grinned, "and I don't have a nuclear – or any other type of – bomb, either," he said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Fine. Now I want to hear all about that night in the warehouse. It sounds like it was delicious fun! How did you arrange that 'I am the god of hellfire' thing! Oh, I can't believe those two wet their pants . . . ." She was almost giggling.

Wade and Nick gave her the whole story, which she enjoyed entirely.

"Well, gentlemen, I must be on my way. Thank you for a delightful time. To answer your unasked question, Wade, because I've been around a very long time and I know you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar.

"However, do be careful and discreet around Lucien. He can be quite nice and helpful at times, but he can also be quite arrogant _and_ he's a sore loser.

"Ta, ta, gentlemen," and she got up and left through the back of the restaurant.

.  
Well, That Was Special, Too! :-)

_Setting suns before they fall, Echo to you that's all that's all  
But you'll see lonely sunsets after all  
It's over It's over It's over It's over  
-- It's Over, Roy Orbison_

"Well,' Nick said, "that was interesting."

" 'Interesting' doesn't begin to cover it. That cute, charming, sweet, little, old lady is the head of the enforcers?" asked Wade.

"Apparently. But remember, underneath that cute, lovable exterior is a very old, very powerful vampire. Don't let the folksy image dull your defenses. I suspect that she can be even trickier that LaCroix. That little, old lady image is more dangerous than if she showed up in full vampire regalia. It's deceptive."

"Yep, who'd expect the head of SMERSH to be a cute granny?"

"Smersh?" What's that, Wade?"

"Did you ever pay _any_ attention to movies? James Bond? 'From Russia with Love'? No? I am _seriously_ going to have to upgrade your movie knowledge.

"Oh, man, my head hurts; I don't want to think about this. _And_, I'm NOT telling anyone about this – I don't think anyone would believe me. 'Hey, guys, I met the head of the enforcers, and she's cute!' Yeah, right. Hell, not even Vachon or Mikloš will believe this."

"I think you got that one right, partner." Nick shook his head in wonder.

Wade shook his head as well, "A sweet, little, old lady like that, who'd a thunk it! Hey, Nick, she called him 'Lucien'. Do you think he knows her?"

They decided they could apparently keep breathing; so, they looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to the station house to get back to work.


End file.
